Hulk vs Wolverine
by Guga2294
Summary: This would take place in the third phase of Marvel Cinematic Universe(MCU), but would work before the events of the first Avengers' movie. It would introduce a new franchise if Disney/Marvel bought the X-Men's rights and would expand the Hulk's universe.


It all starts with a battle between the Hulk and the Abomination, as the fight goes on , the villain holds the Hulk up and throws him on Betty Ross that follows the fight. Bruce then awakens from the nightmare. It's been eight months since the fight between them and Banner is hiding Columbia, Canada. He realizes that he is with his clothes torn and in a strange and destroyed place, a clear sign that had transformed while sleeping. While leaves the site in the middle of the night, he gets passed by a young man who is trying to break into a store . The two look at each other, but did not outline reaction to one another and Bruce continues his way, as the young man tries to continue the invasion, when the alarm sounds and the young flees .

In the next day, Betty is at work looking haggard, when she finds that her friend asks:

- Betty, you look bad! What do you have?

- It's nothing. Only my father disappeared a few days ago , should have traveled to work, but did not warn me . And you, friend? You does not look too good.

- It's my aunt, she lives in Canada. It seems that her neighborhood was destroyed. Imagine that it is because of a storm that had, but she swears it was a man or a bear, could not understand.

Betty asks which city his aunt colleague, imagining that the Hulk is responsible and travels to Canada. Back in Columbia, we see the boy of the last night, talking with a group of friends .

- Very strange this story in neighboring towns, I do not know of any storm there - one of them says.

- Believe me - agrees another. - I think it was that green monster that appeared in Virginia, the Hulk.

- Shut up, man. The Hulk saved those people that monster. He is a hero! - Says the boy who saw Banner last night.

- Shut up you, Rick. The two were monsters, you do not know what happened there - said the first.

The scene changes to a bar in a neighboring town, a man in a leather jacket is listening to the conversation of two others on the destruction in the region, speculating on any animal it would be able to do it. The mysterious man leaves the bar, grabs his motorcycle and head towards the area mentioned by men. On the way pass a van that has been chased by the police, the back doors of the van open and one of the criminals start shooting with a machine gun in the vehicle than to follow them. The motorcyclist, watching the scene, goes after the van, when he gets close enough to hold the shooter's arm with one hand and throws him out of the car. It even speeds up and gets alongside the van, which has one of its tires burst and loses control and slope. The man of the bike gets surrounded by the bad guys. They threaten him and he answered only with a smile. So the first one engages with a punch, he dodges his head and retaliates with a knee to the stomach, followed by an elbow to the back of the head. Come two at a time up, he holds the arm first and throws against the other, when he turns around, a forth one punches him in the jaw and breaks his hand and then immediately knocked out with one punch, one of the overturned pulls a knife. The rider smiles and say:

- Mines are bigger.

When claws come out of his hands and break the knife and ends with a kick to the head. So the last pulls out a pistol and pointing in his direction. Wolverine walks towards, so he shoots against his chest, but not enough to knock him down. When the police arrive all criminals are unconscious and Wolverine was no longer there.

Bruce leaves a market and meets with Rick, the guy of the other night who recognizes him.

- It's you! The guy from the other night! - Exclaims the young

- I don't know what you talking about, kid.

- You were shirtless, with torn pants. Are you the Hulk, is not it?

- What are you talking about? I can't be a beggar?

- Beggars can't make market, purchases new clothes in day to night , or destroying roofs of warehouses .

- Good point.

- My friends say that you are responsible for the destruction in the region, but I don't believe in it.

- We should go to a quieter place, where no one else can hear it.

They arrive at a more reserved location and present themselves:

- I'm Dr. Bruce Banner , also known as giant green monster .

- I'm Rick Jones .

Bruce explains what happened to him in recent months and says he was unsure whether he is responsible or not for what is happening in the region. But confidence asks the young man:

- Do not even tell anyone, not even his parents.

- This wont be a problem, my mother abandoned me even as a child, grew up in an orphanage. But that's a story for another day. But what you do not have family? No one who cares about you?

- I have or had a girlfriend, Betty, but I had to get away from her. I also have a cousin, but we have not talked in a long time.

Wolverine investigating the destroyed places smell the radiating elements for all the debris and analyzing the areas attacked, determines that the next target will be the city of Columbia.

The next day in the city already, just faced with Bruce in his human form. Banner tries to remain calm, explaining to Wolverine what was happening, but he doesn't listen and part and up to Bruce, who is saved by Rick, who was with the doctor on time, putting it in between them. The boy goes down and Wolverine tells the boy to not get involved.

Finally the Hulk appears to defend his friend and starts a battle. After a long time of confrontation, Huge Emerald manages to defeat the mutant leaving him in a distant region of the city while he is unconscious.

Betty refuses to believe that the Hulk is responsible for the destruction and goes to another destroyed area to investigate and ends up finding the actual charge, the Red Hulk, who kidnaps her. Logan, still tired from fighting the Hulk, sees the event and tries to stop him, but is easily rejected by the villain who escapes with the girl.

With no alternative, Wolverine goes after Bruce to tell what happened. When he realizes that is Betty, the girl. Banner meets the Red Hulk, who is destroying downtown Columbia. Logan and Bruce come together to face the villain.

- Finally I will have my revenge! Today I will get rid of you once and for all!

Bruce did not understand who he is, asks:

- Where's Betty?

- Do you think you that I would hurt my daughter? That's right, I am General Ross. I understood that to defeat you, there are no advanced weapons, tanks or soldiers. I need to be like you. But better than you or that abominable thing that Blonsky became.

Banner stressed with the situation, looks at Betty standing on top of a building, becomes the Hulk going up the Red Hulk. At any given moment of the fight, the villain throws Banner on the building in which his daughter, letting her falling. Logan manages to save her and calls Rick to take care of her.

The two giants continue the fight as Wolverine proves very fragile after the two clashes he had against them, but not give up and keep trying to help Bruce, even without many chances . Hulk is being punished by General mercilessly. Betty sees no other choice but to kill herself in order to gets the Hulk really mad and sticks a bar against her chest.

The tactic works and the Giant Emerald is furious as ever. He holds the Red's punch and Wolverine takes the opportunity and cuts the Achilles tendon of the villain who goes does down. The Hulk slaughters him until he returns to his human form. Seeing Betty's, Bruce stops hitting the General and starts to mourn over the body of his beloved.

When suddenly begins to land a helicopter with symbol of SHIELD. Logan warns Bruce that it is better to him to go, that his beloved would not want him to end up stuck in a prison.

Bruce escapes to Calcutta and is found in the Avengers . General Ross is trapped under SHIELD custody along with the Abomination. Rick decides to go to the U.S.

In what would be a post- credit scene in a movie, Logan appears arriving at X-Mansion, where he meets Professor Xavier.


End file.
